Fiber optic cables are used to transmit information including telephone signals, television signals, data signals, and Internet communication. There are different types of fiber optic cables, and each type can require different tools for entry and fiber access. In particular, central tube ribbon cables are constructed with one or more internal component “central tubes” or “buffer tubes” that house the optical fiber ribbons within an external cable jacket. The number of fibers contained within such a cable can commonly range from 12 to 864 total fibers, with the range of fibers contained therein translating to a varying range of tube diameters. In addition, the thickness of the external jacket or buffer tube can likewise be varied, and additional material layers may be included within the cable or buffer tube based on considerations such as the particular application for the cable and expected operating conditions.
Despite this variety of cable types and sizes, however, a technician needs to be able to open the cable to be ready for fiber access. There are tools currently on the market that can open the central tube to access the fiber ribbons inside, but because such cables tend to be substantially round, tube entry for cables having a large range of tube diameters can be problematic for current fiber access tools. Specifically, these tools are generally made to encircle a round shaped tube and either have an inside diameter closely matching the tube outside diameter or utilize interchangeable dies or wheels to match the tube diameter.
Because of this configuration, a large tube cannot fit into a tool with a smaller die or insert. Conversely, a small tube cannot fit properly into a tool where the die or insert is too large because the tube will move within the tool die, and the cut will not be accurate enough to ensure that the blades cut at the proper depth. In addition, when manufacturers “optimize” their fiber optic cables, the cables can become smaller and thus change the central tube sizes. As a result, a variety of inserts, rollers, or tools may be needed to accommodate the wide variety of tube sizes a technician may encounter due to differences in fiber numbers or due to cable optimization.
As a result, it is desirable for a single entry tool to be able to accommodate tubes and cables having any of a variety of diameters without requiring specially-sized inserts, rollers, or tools be used.